


Where They Dated

by irregularjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, M/M, dramatic af, first, slight doyoung, too emo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularjen/pseuds/irregularjen
Summary: Jungwoo was reminded of his old memories while preparing for the comeback of Dream, he was fine until...





	Where They Dated

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my first story. Tell me what you think of it. I accept any criticisms and I will learn from it. Enjoy reading!

 

                 Dream had a successful debut with the single track titled “Red Bean.” Because of the rising popularity of Dream, the CEO decided to release a mini album called “Hot and Young,” due to this, the staffs are busy preparing for the mini album of Dream. After they told a journalist to release a statement about the comeback, the article released was well received by the fans and non-fans, hates are inevitable, when someone is successful hates are also present. The Dream members are very nervous of what to come, of disappointing their fans, and disappointing their company.

                As they practice and preparing for the comeback, the date is drawing near. The staffs are stressed, the members were feeling lots of things, and all of them are hoping for a successful release of the mini album.  They practiced the dance routine for hours and hours, and just because they had a successful debut doesn’t mean they would be slacking. They entered the company’s small practice room and practice again since the release and the first broadcast will be tomorrow.

                “Kids,” the members stopped dancing and turned around to greet the COO, Kim Jungwoo.

                “Hello, Mr. Kim,” then Jungwoo shakes his head and entered the room.

                “I bought you food,” Jungwoo then encourages the kids to sit with him. The air feels heavy- more like awkward.

                “Kids please don’t feel awkward with me, please be comfortable around me,” the members wore their stiff smiles to the COO.

                Being in a small company, you will surely know almost all the staffs including the higher ups of the company, the members were very weary of the higher ups of the company especially the CEO and COO who were once artists of a big company then, after their contract expired the members decided not to re-sign their contract but instead they got on their own ways or as what their company addressed it. The CEO and COO were close friends and they decided to start their own company.

                Unlike the CEO, the COO was more approachable. COO is very hands-on to almost all the things CEO told.  That’s why COO is very likely to be seen anywhere in the office. The CEO is rather ‘shy’ as what the COO termed it. CEO is also hands on but he likes to keep it low-key. You will likely to meet the CEO on meetings, sometimes on the practice room, he likes to dance and create choreography, as what he said when he was a singer, “Dancing is my passion, it is what brings my soul alive.” He mostly observes the dance that was submitted by the choreographers and changes it if he feels like it needs to be changed before giving it to Dream.

                “I did not know what you all liked so I went for the classic Jjajangmyeon and Tangsuyuk, we used to eat these every after practice. Come on eat,” The kids thanked Mr. Kim and started eating without talking.

                “You know we are all happy that you debuted successfully. We thank you for trusting us with your future.” Jungwoo sincerely told the kids and the kids wearily nodded.

                “Thank you for working hard until now and continue to work hard, I know there will be hard times but just go with the flow, face it don’t run away. Trust your members; build a bond, just because you were joined by a contract that doesn’t mean you can’t build a friendship, perhaps love?” Jungwoo teasingly told the kids. The kids faked their laughs and eyed each other.

                “Just kidding,” Jungwoo then laughs, his infamous loud laugh.

                “Mr.‑”

                “Just call me Jungwoo, it makes me feel like I’m old- not that I am not old but I am not old, just old enough to…” Jungwoo kept blabbing and the kids started laughing like there’s no tomorrow. Until there was a knock and all of them looked at the door and the kids automatically stood and greeted the person on the door.

                “Hello Mr. Li,” the members were a lot nervous now that the CEO has come to monitor them, just like before they did their debut, CEO monitored, corrected and taught them what they need in their choreography, while the COO sometimes monitors their vocals.

                “What is the fun all about?” the CEO coldly told them and Jungwoo stood up and went to Mr. Li.

                “Hey, come on man, they were just having a break. They ain’t slacking, I bought them food and made them eat,” Jungwoo explains to Mr. Li.

                “Come on man, please the kids are very uncomfortable now,” Jungwoo looked at the kids.

                “Clean up, kids.” Jungwoo told them and the kids quickly cleaned but and started stretching as they know what comes up next.

                “Te-,” Mr. Li glared at Jungwoo.

                “I told you not to call me by my stage name, I am Li Yong Qin now not a singer, artist or whatsoever.” Jungwoo smiled.

                “It brings you memories am I right?” Jungwoo wiggled his eyebrows.

                “Shut up Jungwoo, they’re on their own ways as much as us, they’re happy now I guess,” Yongqin left Jungwoo’s side and went to the kids’ front.

                “Okay Dream, stretch again for ten minutes, we don’t want any injuries to occur here,” Yongqin also started stretching then Jungwoo approached them.

                “I’m leaving kids, bye! Yong, take good care of the kids,” and he whispered, “Don’t be too hard on them,” Jungwoo waved good bye to them and went out of the room.

                Jungwoo then went out of the office and went to his favourite place, he unwinds here, and for him this place was freedom. He and his bandmate found this place and they created a lot of memories here. He looks up the sky as he remembers those precious times with him, his bandmate. He remembered how pressuring that time was, going overseas, having jet lags all the time, having no sleep at all, but Jungwoo thinks it’s all worth it.

                “Cry baby” as what the fans call him, yeah sure he is but he remembered that if it wasn’t for that bandmate he wouldn’t be able to bear the pressure, he was there with him, helped him in any way he can. He was introduced as a member of that group late, that’s why he had pressures and burdens all over him. People started criticizing him especially when a member left the group and called him a “replacement”.  That hurt him the most it was that member’s choice to leave the group and he was just added to the group without knowing the reason why he was added, when there are other units that he can join.

                “Hey there big guy!” his thoughts were cut off and looked at his side.

                “Hey, Karin!” and they did their handshake.

                “What are you doing here? Are in that mood again?”  Jungwoo shakes his head.

                “No, I just wanted to be here before it gets busy again, you know Dream is coming back,” Karin nod unsurely.

                “I don’t think so but go off,” Karin rolled her eyes.

                “Just... I don’t know, be… careful…? Take care of yourself and…” Jungwoo laughs.

                “It’s okay Karin, I’m fine. Really,” Karin pats his shoulders.

                “I’m just worried that’s all. You know I was your past and I know how you… you know,” Jungwoo smiles at her.

                “Ah, I remember back when we were together in 9th grade that one time where we danced in the rain and run and stuff that was fun,” Jungwoo looks the at the almost night skies then looks at Karin.

                “And you stayed at my apartment that day and we just talked until night and slept listening to a music we both like,” Karin smiles back at Jungwoo.

                “We lasted long, we had a great time,until I deb-” Jungwoo choked up. Karin looks at him and scooted over to his side and hugged him.

                “It’s okay big man. You finally reached your dreams, I thought that our relationship would be in the way. We had a very great 7 years with each other.”

                Karin broke the hug and comforted Jungwoo. They talked about anything whether it was about Jungwoo or Karin. They talked about their past, Jungwoo’s experiences and Karin’s. During their relationship, they were the couple that the others were very jealous of. They were the “perfect couple” in their campus but for them they weren’t, they were just a normal couple that is very in love with each other.

                Back in 7th grade, Karin made the first move on Jungwoo. It was the most embarrassing move as what Karin said. She pushed herself to Jungwoo, and he caught her. Cliché right? After that Karin avoided him for days after her “first move”.  Due to Karin’s obliviousness, she did not know that Jungwoo was also crushing her at that time but was too shy to make his move but after one of Karin’s friends told Jungwoo that they have mutual feelings, he gained his courage and courted her. After months of courting, Karin was playing hard to get by the way, she finally accepted Jungwoo to be her boyfriend.

                “Karin, come on. Let’s go,” her mom called her.

                “Coming mum,” he waved Jungwoo goodbye.

                “I am coming with you,” Karin was confused.

                “I mean I am coming downstairs with you.” He told her.

                “Hey Mrs. Min,” he greeted her mother and hugged her.

                “Hey Jungwoo, where are you now? Let me drop you off to your home,” she smiled to Jungwoo as she broke of the hug.

                “It’s okay Mrs. Min, I have to drop by to the office.”

                “But it’s late, you still have works to do? Rest boy, you’ve been busy all your life,” Jungwoo shakes his head and continue to step down stairs.

                “Bye Karin. Bye Mrs. Min. Take care,” Jungwoo hugged Karin again and waved good bye and they went off.

                 Jungwoo went to the office and finished all tasked that is need for tomorrow with the staffs. He was pretty much busy, he helped the staffs’ works and let them take an easier task as he went out for many hours talking to Karin, and it wasn’t a waste though. To reciprocate, he worked until the staffs waved him goodbye to prepare for tomorrow’s come back. They have prepared this for months but it seems like it was short.

                “Hey Mr. Kim,” Jungwoo didn’t bat an eye to the person who called him.

                “Easy, man. Rest for a while. Sleep. I’ll go with the kids later at the broadcast station, rest, go home or I will fire you,” Jungwo raised his both hands, surrendered.

                “Alright, Li Yongqin,” he said in a mocking tone.

                “I want to call you by your stage name because I’ve been calling you that for years and the only name I knew was that long ass name and I wouldn’t call you that and-” Yongqin stopped him.

                “Call me that when we are alone, I’m sorry babe but it brings so many memories to me and you know, it’s uncomfortable?” He hugged him for a bit then broke the hug.

                “Don’t overwork yourself. Go home. Be back tomorrow, just rest for today you’ve done enough,” Yongqin patted his back.

                “Alright. I’m going. Support the kids, scream for me. I‘ll be watching the live broadcast on TV,” Jungwoo picked up his coat and his things and went out. Yongqin waved him good bye.

                He went for his car, and drive to his apartment. As he drives, he turns on the radio to listen to some music and to keep himself awake. As he turns the radio on, he heard one of his bandmate’s song. When they broke as a team 5 years ago, one member, that member who he treasures the most, stayed at the company to become a solo artist which they did not know. Feeling betrayed he went to Yongqin, his best friend, and decided to create a company and there it started their dreams of releasing a group.

                They were so glad that there were people, kids who went to their open auditions and they picked the talented ones, the kids who have the potential to grow and those people who really aren't skilled but are determined to learn. It was a mess back then they have to handle things on their own and the staffs are also struggling but thanks to the kids the Dreams they served as Jungwoo and Yonqin’s inspiration to do well and they’re very much thankful for them for not leaving. Back then a member, the one who Jungwoo treasures the most, offered help but Yongqin ignored him and went on trying to fix their mess.

                “How funny is that I fucking fell for him?” Jungwoo scoffs while driving.

                “I did not even know I was into men? He was the one who helped me get through tough times, I trust him so much, he told me to trust him yet he didn’t trust me enough to tell him he was signing again with that entertainment? I thought we were going to be together and perform again with our own label?  I was such a dumbass to believe that shit,” he faked a laugh.

                “Ha. Wherever you are now, I know you are successful as fuck and I hope good things will only come to you,” He sighed.

                 After his little banter, he arrived at the parking basement of his apartment and tuned off his radio, got out of the car. He goes to his floor and as he is on his front door there was a box, he looked to his both sides and there was no person here at all. He decided to pick up the box and turns out the box was addressed to him. He makes a face and bought the box inside. He put the things in the kitchen counter top and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

                 After he took a shower, he turned his TV on and called Yongqin.

                “Baobei, did you sent something for me? There was a box addressed for me,” Yongqin dramatically gasped.

                “Babe, what if it’s a bomb? Oh My Gosh! Be careful with that, I did not send anything,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

                “Okay? Are the kids okay?” he turned his speaker on as he is

                “Yep, they’re a bit idly but they’re fine. I told them to calm their nerves and practice a bit,” Jungwoo nodded his head.

                “Alright. I’ll end the call now, bye TEN!” Jungwoo heard a shout from Yongqin and immediately ended the call.

                He shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen and organized his things before opening the box. He prepared himself as he opened the box. Then he saw the thing that he wanted to erase the most, it’s the letter they wrote from Georgia Aquarium in Atlanta. He opened the letter.

                “This was supposed to be delivered six years ago?” he whispered to himself.

                “And this wasn’t even my address six years ago? We addressed it to our dorms?” he said confused.

                “Maybe the Dorm Aunt sent it to me? There is not even a single detail from the sender?” he became curious now.

                “Maybe, just maybe. He… sent it to me? No… no…no it can’t be. He doesn’t know where I live now.” Then the announcement of Dream performing soon stopped his thoughts and he went to the sofa to lie down and listened to Dream new mini album on the music site.

                “Coming up Next, Dream’s We So Young, Boss’ U, Vision’s Way and many more, Stay tuned!” Jungwoo hastily sat and waited for the commercials to end. This is it. Months of hard work will be paid off. Jungwoo wonders if many fans have come to gather to support Dream as the other famous artists are also active and promoting these days. Jungwoo bites his thumb.

                The first familiar note he heard and Dream is finally performing. As he watched the performance he realized there were many fans attended, they were killing the fanchants. He was touched, it was like the old times all over again. His tears fell and cried. He claps his hand enthusiastically and wiped his tears. He felt so proud of the kids, he felt various things about this, and it was actually worse when Dream debuted. He was a mess MESS. The kids were crying after their first stage and Jungwoo behind them was stopping himself from sobbing out loud. The kids were also touched how their CEO and COO love them and support them in any way they can.

                 Jungwoo then turned the TV off and called Yongqin.

                “Ten, a bitch is crying and that bitch is me,” Jungwoo pouted.

                “Shut up, I also choked up but I was more emotional when they debuted. They’ve grown so much in a short span of time. Their vocal is much more stable now. Their dance, Oh god, it’s much better now, they have almost got what I taught them it’s not that perfect but it’s actually nice to see them so synchronized.” Ten probably was also crying, Jungwoo thought.

                “Were there many fans? They were so loud though? I’m proud of them so much,” Jungwoo touched his chest.

                “Yeah, it was many, I forgot to tell you that they rehearsed early and the fans went in with their green fanlights and the fanchants, they were killing it.” Jungwoo nods his head.

                “I know, I know.” Yongqin laughs.

                “Oh by the way, did you open the box already? What was in it?” Jungwoo stood up to go to the box and brought it with him to the sofa.

                “Uh… It’s… It was that mail from… Georgia Aquarium.” Jungwoo was stuttering now.

                “The last date you had with Do-” Jungwoo then screams.

                “HEY! STOP! NO. Stop. Don’t ever mention his fucking name again.” He started freaking out as soon as he heard the first syllable of name.

                “Sorry,” Yongqin murmured.

                “No. Sorry, it just… hurts me I guess? Hearing his voice was bearable but his name? The name I used to call him? It brings me so much pain and I know… I know it’s been almost 6 years but like… like…”  Yongqin hushed him on the other side.

                “I know babe, I really know how you feel,” Jungwoo shook his head and stopping his tears from falling.

                “That place was our last date probably, we were on tour, and you know managers asked the fans what places are we going to visit and blah blah and they chose the Georgia Aquarium. Before that I chose what he will wear there and he also chose and outfit for me.  And the rest was history you know. I didn’t know that during the tour, he was offered with that motherfucking contract as that label knew we were going to end the contract. That shit hurts you know. I thought we share each other’s secrets, I trusted him so much with everything, I thought he trusted me but guess what, who’s a dumb bitch? That’s me!” Jungwoo cried.

                “Shush now babe. It’s in the past. He’s successful now, we are getting there. There’s no turning back.” Jungwoo heard a voice incoherently.

                “Yes? Oh? Okay! I’ll end this now Jungwoo, We’ll be going. I’ll take the kids out for dinner. Bye!” Jungwoo ended the call. Jungwoo lies on the sofa, crying, and remembering those days where they dated… _for the last time_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! ^^


End file.
